Booth's Demise
by Lisbon94
Summary: Booth Angst and Brennan comfort. A tragedy strikes Booth and he needs the comfort of Brennan. But is all what it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how I came up with the idea for this fic but I just did! It was originally gonna be a one-shot but I think it can go further so please Read and tell me what you think!**

**I hope you like it...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones...it is currently in the great care of Hart Hanson....a genius may I say! **

It had been a week...a week with no cases, no Booth walking at her heels everywhere that she went, nothing to do, nothing at all. It was weird, not the fact that there was no cases, they often went a few weeks without that. But what was weird....Booth hadn't shown up, not once. Normally he'd be in every now and then, to make sure she was eating, making sure she didn't stay all night standing over ancient remains in limbo. That was probably the reason she was so tired. She really did need him, she needed him to insist she go home and sleep, otherwise, as it was now proven, she wouldn't.

However, it was only 8:05 and she had until at least 9 before Booth would normally turn up and force her out. Yes it annoyed her sometimes, but she wanted it. She wanted to see him striding into lab shouting her name, a look of fake annoyance on his face because she was still there.

When it got to 9:15 and he didn't turn up, she decided to go to him. It was definitely weird and it was bugging her. Had she upset him. She could answer that in one. Yes , she had. She had rejected him. But he had "forgiven her" and it had been almost forgotten besides it was in the past now, he wasn't one to hold grudges. She grabbed her coat from the chair in her office and walked out of the Lab. She pulled her coat onto herself and pulled her car keys out of her pocket as she trudged through the snow to her car. Getting into the car and turning up the heat, she pulled out of the car park and made her way to what was unofficially her second home. She headed to Booth's. Pulling up outside of the large building she turned off the engine and prepared herself for cold night air.

Walking towards the building with the cold air lashing out at her face she thought about how this scene could be different. She remembered all of the times when she had walked this path with Booth himself. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her, his warmth radiating onto her but the feeling did not come.

She let herself into the building with the spare key he had given her and climbed 2 flights of stairs until she reached the right floor. She strode down the corridor until she reached the door at the end, the place she had become so familiar with so accustomed to, it felt weird being back after only a short amount of time.

She had a key yes...but she never really used it. It felt bad to her, to go into somebody else's home...alone. However, she would have to overcome the feelings here, he was not answering the door and he could be in danger. She put the key into the lock, turned it and slowly pushed the door open.

Everything looked normal; it was slightly messy, as usual. The only unopened mail was from this morning so he was obviously home this week. He wasn't in danger.

But he wasn't here, he wasn't at home. Brennan headed out and climbed back into her car. She knew where she was heading, the only other likely place Booth might be on a Thursday night, work. She parked up outside of the FBI Building and headed out once again into the cold night air. She had been into the building enough times that no ID was necessary. She made her way towards his office. She noticed the blinds were shut, smiling to herself as she imagined him sleeping, snoring form behind the desk. Slowly she pushed the door open and entered as quietly as she could. Glancing around the room, she noticed, it was empty, He wasn't there. Once again she backed out of the room and headed not for the exit, but for the office of Booth's boss.

Once she reached the office, she walked straight in. Hacker looked up from his paperwork in alarm, but his face softened once her saw Brennan.

"Ahh Dr Brennan, to what do I owe the pleasure, at..." He glanced at his watch. "Almost 10 at night...is everything OK?"

"Yes Andrew everything is fine. It's about Booth, do you know where he might be, it's just he isn't at home or here and I haven't seen him all week....do you know anything?"

"I...Dr Brennan, I haven't seen him all week. He called in Monday and said he wouldn't be able to make it into work and wasn't sure when he would be back. I agree it is weird but there is nothing I can do, he called in and that's it. If nobody sights agent booth by tomorrow evening then I can officially file a missing persons report but until then, I am afraid I can do nothing but you yourself are welcome to search."

"Thank you Andrew" Brennan headed out of the office and back once again to her car. It looked like going home tonight was not an option. She went off to all of the usual places leaving the founding fathers, the diner and wong foo's until last. With No look in the diner and the founding fathers she headed over to wong foo's, bordering now on desperation. She walked in and was greeted by the cheery face of Sid.

"Dr Brennan, it's good to see you again, you haven't been in with Booth in a while."

"Ahh well I've been kind of busy. I'm here about Booth actually, you haven't seen him have you, I mean all week, has he been in?"

"Well you are in luck, he was in about an hour ago. Oh do you want a drink...bad case huh?"

"Bad Case...what no Sid we don't have a case, why?"

"Oh, I just assumed I mean I don't normally see Agent Booth in that state, he was acting...different. Just upset and he drunk...a lot. As a matter of fact, Dr Brennan you might want to find him he probably shouldn't be out on the streets alone like this, he didn't have his car."

"I umm...yes I probably should, do you know where he went."

"I don't know, he was murmuring something about a monument or something of the sorts."

The monument, of course, why would she not think to look there? Brennan gave Sid a quick wave and rushed out of the door. Abandoning the car, she ran the way to the monument and sat on the step for a moment to regain her breath. Through her heavy breaths she could hear shouting, she could barely make out what the voice was saying. It sounded something like:

"WHY" It was being repeated...It was Booth. She was sure of it. His voice didn't sound angry however, it sounded sad and full of anguish. She glanced around until she found the figure of Booth on the top step of the monument. She watched him continue to shout. She watched him fling his arms in the air. She watched him fall to his knees. She watched as tears flowed freely down his face and that's when her body jerked into motion and she started to run towards him.

She reached him and knelt down beside him but he did not acknowledge that she was there. She could smell the alcohol on him. She didn't know what to do, what to say, she was never really good at comforting.

"Booth, we need to leave, it's cold and it's snowing and you're drunk, you need to come, please." When he didn't do or say anything, she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. Suddenly his arm jerked out of her hold and he looked at her for the first time with his tearstained eyes which were now full of pain, of sadness and full of anger.

"LEAVE ME ALONE...just don't....just...just leave me alone. I'm going home" He ran down the steps at a fast pace and off into the distance. Brennan stood for a minute, until she decided, she had no choice, she had to follow him. He told her where he was heading, did that mean he wanted her to follow?

**So what did you think? Should I carry on? Please review and let me know what you thought! **

**Thankyou for reading**

**Lauren xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyouu for all of the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter from: TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies, hrhdana, squintsquash, Tinagirl135, Jimelda, jsiebert, Sarcam-the lowest form of wit and Willow R. Warrick. **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter...! **

She had to follow him…her heart was telling her to…her heart…now that's different. Once again, he has influenced her thoughts, her rational mind. He finally succeeded, succeeded in what he had been trying to do. He had changed her. Maybe that's why he did it. Maybe that's why he took a gamble. Maybe that's why he told her how he felt, hoping that he had changed her beliefs enough to get her to at least feel something for him. But no she had to let him believe that he had failed, let him believe that she couldn't love him, that she couldn't be with him. But in actual fact…she wanted it…she wanted to be with him, to love him. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't change the way everything already was.

She hadn't been lying when she had told him that it was for his own good, that she was doing it to protect him, from her and all of the possible pain that she could cause him. She didn't want to hurt him, she never wanted to hurt him but her plan hadn't worked, in fact, it had only made everything worse. She had managed to push him back into the man that he used to be, if only for one night, but that didn't matter…it was her fault, she had done this to him and nobody else could fix. Maybe not even her herself could fix it, but she had to try…for him.

She could feel a tug…something pulling her to her car. A psychological pull within her mind was telling her to find him. Find the man she had hurt and make it better…or at least try. But there was something else. This was Booth. Booth, an FBI agent who fought evil almost everyday. Booth the former sniper who had saved many but also killed many. He had looked death right in the eye and had somehow managed to work through it day after day. He wouldn't allow himself to lose self-control because of rejection. He wouldn't, he was stronger than that.

Something else had to be the trigger to this emotional breakdown. Something that Brennan herself could not change or banish. But she could help. She could help him through whatever the problem.

She felt her legs moving of their own accord, her arms reaching into her pocket for her keys when she reached the car and her body climbing into it. She didn't turn the heat on. Maybe she was punishing herself she didn't know, but her priority here was to find him. Find Booth and help him. He didn't have more than a 5-minute head start so she was bound to find him on route to his own place.

Driving her route slowly she scanned the near empty streets for any sign of life. There were plenty drunken idiots around but none of them were Booth. Quite frankly, she was glad. There was no sign of him. Maybe he ran, maybe somehow he had managed to get to his place first and was already there doing…god knows what.

It was then she saw him. She didn't know how she had noticed him there, maybe they were in sync, maybe she just knew…but it was him. He was the man who sat on the damp ground. He was the man with the tearstained face staring blankly ahead of him, his face still stained with tears. She was the woman that would help him even if she had to stay out here all night, she was that woman.

She parked the car and slowly got out wrapping her coat tighter around her like a shield from the cold sharp wind. She glanced over towards him to make sure he hadn't fled and realised that he was shaking, almost convulsing from the cold. He was in a shirt and jeans, nothing more. She realised he must be freezing, she could see it. She hurriedly grabbed a blanket from the boot and walked cautiously over to him.

He continued to keep up the blank stare, not acknowledging her presence. She continued forward and crouched down beside him when she was close enough. She reached out and placed her hand on his, which was resting on his knee. She felt him flinch from the warmth of her hand against the cold on his and heard him take a deep breath and then let it out.

She gently made him lean forward to which he obliged and she pulled the blanket behind him wrapping it around his shoulders. Running her fingers through her hair, she took a deep breath. She watched him carefully for any signs of an explanation but he continued to stare blankly ahead. She squeezed his hand as a sign of comfort. In that one moment he lost control, he bent his head and the shaking that had subsided seemed to return more vicious than before she realised, not because of the cold.

He pulled his hand out from under hers and used both to cover his face, ashamed. He was Seeley Booth, the FBI and former sniper, he didn't cry like this he didn't show emotion, at least not in front of other people, especially people who he was so close to. Brennan seemed to sense this.

"Booth…I…. it's Okay. Whatever that has affected you I…. it'll all feel better tomorrow. It's okay to be feeling like this…I get it. You are Agent Booth, you're strong, you have to be it's your job but…you know what. You're also Seeley, you're a man, a human being and human beings show emotion, we are pre-programmed to do so."

He didn't lift his head but he moved his hands from his face and ran them through his hair. She moved her hand up to his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze thinking that he had regained most of his control. She watched as his eyes darted from the ground to his shoulder and then to her face. He looked right into her eyes and she watched as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut letting a few more tears escape before he quickly wiped them away averting his gaze at the same time.

She watched as he hauled himself up keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and walked towards the car. He waited silently for her to open it and they both climbed in each remaining silent. She could sense that he was on the verge of breaking. She couldn't leave him alone tonight, or what was left of it. She glanced at her watch and he caught her doing so.

"You can just drop me off and go." The sound was barely audible it was so quiet.

"No Booth, I'll take you home, but I'm not leaving you. You can't get out of it, you are going to tell me what is going on."

He simply nodded.

They spent the car ride back in relative silence. Every now and then Brennan would glance at Booth and every time she did so, he was either glaring ahead of him or starling into his lap. Either way, he was fighting hard not to lose control once again and the sooner they were out of the car, the better.

Brennan pulled the car onto the side of the road behind Booth's and went to get out. Following her lead, Booth did the same and silently walked to the building letting himself into the first door with his key. Brennan felt a sense of de-ja-vu. The feelings this time was different though. Her first visit today, she had been worried but also…happy…to see Booth. Her second visit, she was feeling the familiar sense of worry but this time it was accompanied with fear, fear of what she would find out in the coming moments but also…pride. She was proud of herself for staying in control…for being able to comfort somebody, to take on Booth's role. There had been many times before that Booth had held her while she cried, rocked her to sleep, he had helped her through some rough times and not she was here fore him. That is what made her proud of herself. She was also proud of him. Proud of him for facing his fear and showing this emotional side of him. He hadn't fully let her in yet, but he would. She let him in and now He was going to do the same.

She watched him carefully as he entered the apartment and headed straight for the couch. She herself headed for the kitchen, still keeping an eye on him.

"I'm making some coffee…do you want any? " He didn't answer. "You know what Booth, I'm making you some anyway. You're still freezing and you need something to drink."

She watched him as he leaned forward and picked up a picture off the coffee table. A small smile seemed to dance across his face for just a second before it vanished. She watched him use his fingers to wipe the small layer of dust off of the photograph. She saw him hold the photo to his chest, it seemed like he wanted to hold onto it forever, to never let it go. But he did, he pulled it away with such force and threw it against the wall. Brennan dropped the cup she was holding and stepped into the living room not knowing what to expect. It was just him, just Booth sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and shoulders shaking once more.

In a way, the photograph represented his heart. It had been metaphorically ripped away from his chest and thrown against a wall. Booth's heart was everything; it was what made him Booth. That is what worried her the most. Who was this man if his heart was broken.

**Please review and let me know what you thought if you have the time.! Thanks :D **

**Lauren xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies...Loveyou Lanna :), BambiN, RowdyRomantic and Corgimom for reviewing the last chapter...I love you guys so thankyou for thaking the time to review...it is much appreciated :D

Enjoy the Next Chapter...

Previously: She saw him hold the photo to his chest, it seemed like he wanted to hold on to it forever, to never let it go. But he did, he pulled it away with such force and threw it against the wall. Brennan dropped the cup she was holding and stepped into the living room not knowing what to expect. It was just him, just Booth sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and shoulders shaking once more. In a way, the photograph represented his heart. It has been metaphorically ripped away fromhis chest and thrown against a wall. Booth's heart was everything; it was what made him Booth. That is what worried her the most. Who was this man if his heart was broken.

He was only a man. No matter how many heroic things hehad done in his life...he was a man and men were not always strong. She had expected the violent act that his pain had managed to deduce from him...but she could see it wasn't out of malice...it wasn't a random outburst of temper...it was an outward show of his pain...pain that only he good feel.

She stood rooted to the spot...she didn't know what to do. For what seemed like hours all she could do was watch. She watched him as he stared over to the wall presumably at the broken glass. He simply stared. She didn't want to go over to him...she didn't know what he would do. This only made her feel worse. If the situation was different nd she was the one in pain she knew what he would do. He was be by her side within seconds wrapping her in his arms and he would hold her close, comfort her and talk to her. He would make her admit why she is in pain. So why couldn't she do that for him. Why couldn't she be like him?

But she was, she could. He had managed to change her...to make her feel more...to get her to feel love. So she could...she could do this...for him. But first to get her mind in order to think about what she would do...she walked cautiously over to where the broken photograph lay. Slowly she bent down and turned over the picture that lay face down on the floor. She tried to stop the gasp that left her lips...the picture was not what she had expected.

She looked over to Booth to see if he had noticed her short intake of breath. He had. He looked up and into her eyes. His bloodshot and full of pain. Those eyes, practically begging her for help...begging her to do what he would and attempt to relieve some of the pain that he was feeling. He needed her at this moment. She was going to be there.  
She slowly stood up ignoring the sharp shards of glass splintered the floor and keeping hold of the crumpled photograph. slowly, she walked towards him. His eyes followed her until she reached him before dropping slowly to his lap where they stayed. She perched on the couch beside him and again...she seemed lost for words. She could explain again how it's okay to feel like this but she knew that it wouldn't help. She sensed her had lost something very important. Something that nobody could bring back. All she could do was soften the blow. To comfort and show him some level of relief and happiness.  
But again...she was lost. She tried to think of what Booth himself would do. Turning to look at him she remembered back that time...just last week when he had shown up at the lab...at 1:30 in the morning after that particularly bad case.

She had been down in bone storage drowning herslef in the remains of the forgotton. That case...a 6 year old had been murdered and what had made it worse they had caught the killer. The childs father had killed her and the mother had even covered it up...the childs mother had buried her and covered the whole thing up. She had left the interregation room...after getting too worked up. Booth had stared after her...obvious that he wanted to follow her but he hadn't. He had needed to make an arrest...and he had. But now at 1:30 in the morning he was there. She was crying...and she heard him come in. Quickly attempting to hide her tears she continued to work on the remains and waited for him to address her. "Bones..?"  
"Yes Booth...it's very late and I'm very busy. Why...why are you here?"  
"You left earlier...I wanted to see if you were Okay...I had to make the arrest. I went to you're place but you weren't there so I...I knew you'd be here."  
"Oh."  
"Yes Oh...so what's up...why did you leave."  
"I had work to do."  
"Come on Brennan. We both know thats not the reason. So you either tell me the reason or I'm gonna come over there and give you the biggest guy hug ever...and make you tell me...so what's it gonna be Bones?" He flashed her a smile to which she barely returned.

"I think I would prefer the second."  
"You want me to force it out of you?"  
"I umm...No...I want you to help me. I wan't you to tell me that it's never going to happen again. That, those parents were the exception. But we both know that isn't true. I just I need someone to...I..." He had known what she wanted...what she had needed and he gave it to her. He had strode over to her in one swift movement and pulled her into his arms while she had cried.

That's how it had played out. It had all come so easy to him...so why couldn't it have been like that for her. He knew this. He may have been in a bad state but he knew that this was hard for her, it was something she wasn't used to. He gently laid his head on her shoulder to encourage her that it was okay to touch him. She laid hers on top of his and moved her hand to rest of his knee to which he grabbed straight away and held onto as if he was holding onto his own life.

In that moment...she felt that she could do it. She could be there for him and she would let  
her heart lead her in this one. She was going to go with her heart.

well there you go for this chapter. Sorry if it was short. I wanted to end it there. Hope  
you enjoy and please review If you have a chance..! Thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

I am not depressed...just depressing! Enough said!

xoxoxoxoxo

Previously: In that moment...she felt that she could do it. She could be there for him and she would let her heart lead her in this one. She was going to go with her heart.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Booth." He didn't move, look at her. Nothing, But he still had her hand locked into a vice-like grip. He obviously had no intention of letting go. They stayed that way for a while before Brennan moved to stand up. Then, he looked at her. His eyes full of sorrow and more unshed tears as he used them to silently beg for her to sit back down with him.

"I know Booth. But I need to leave." She saw the panic in his eyes and the disappointment that was making it's way through the look of panic. She knew instantly what he was thinking.

"No Booth...I'm coming back. I'm not leaving you alone tonight. I'm gonna head home...grab few things and I'll be back here as soon as I can. 20 minutes at the most. You don't need to talk but Booth, promise me one thing. Please, don't do anything stupid. Remember, you're strong and I'll be right back. So nothing stupid. For me." She squeezed his hand as he nodded and then gancing back as she did so, at the broken man on the couch.

She walked slowly to the car. Brennan knew. She knew exactly what was bothering Booth,,,exactly what was making him act the way he was acting. Making him breakdown. She knew, the moment she saw the photograph in the smashed up frame. Something terrible had happened to them, something that had ripped apart Booth's heart. Something she was going to have to repair...or at least try to.

The drive to her apartment seemed to take hours, when in reality it was little over 5 minutes. When in her apartment, Brennan grabbed her overnight bag and filled it before hastily walking out and back to the car.

She found herself feeling afraid. Never had she been afraid to be going over to see Booth. But tonight was different. Tonight she was nervous. She could feel something else in the pit of her stomach. Fear? Anxiety? Dread? She found herself dreading what she would find when she returned. Booth was a strong man, no doubt about it. But tonight was different. Tonight he was not Special Agent Seeley Booth, tonight he was the shell of the man who was normally so strong. Tonigh, he was broken.

With these thoughts in her head she headed into the apartment as fast as she could. She cautiously opened to door and breathed a sigh of relief as she looked around the room. He was still there. Still sat hunched over on the couch with his head in his hands. She put her stuff down by the door and walked over to him sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I came back." He simply looked at her and Nodded. "Booth...I want you to talk to me. You need to talk to me. What happened to them." He didn't answer.

"Booth."

Slowly, he looked up.

"I can't do this right now. You should leave."

"What. No Booth. I'm not leaving you. Simple. You can ignore me, you can go to bed, whatever. But I'm not leaving."

"Fine. But you're wasting you're time." He left, got up and stalked down the hallway and into his room, shutting the door behind him.

She was shocked. He hadn't lashed out...but it had hurt non the less. He was pushing away her attempts to help. Already was she bad at this. She needed to get advice.

"Sweetie Hey...Bren? what time is it...god it's like 2:30 in the morning. Is everything alright? Is someone hurt?"

"No Angela. It's Booth. He's...something's happened. Something bad and he's hurt. Emotionally you'd say..I don't know what to do."

"You need to talk to him. Comfort him."

"I tried that Ange. He pushed me away. I'm with him now...but he won't talk to me. I need you're advice."

"I sussed that the moment you rung me at stupid O'clock. Where is he?"

"He went to bed."

"Well there is no way he is asleep...if he is the way you say, he won't be sleeping. I suggest you go in there."

"What? You want me to go into his room after he told me to leave...and do what!"

"What I said before. Talk to him and comfort him. He won't push you away if he needs it."

"I can't. I don't know how to do this Ange." She could feel the tears starting to escape her eyes. "What I think has happened...it's bad, real bad. I don't know if I can be the one to get him through this."

"Whatever has happened Bren. If anyone can...it's you. You know he loves you. You can help him. Now do it becasue I'm going sweetie...let me know how it goes."

"Bye Ange."

She stood outside his room, struggling in an internal debate with her own mind. Should she go in? She already had her nad on the handle and was pushing open the door before she could stop herself.

Then she could hear him. Face down in his pillows she could still hear the muffled sobs hat escaped him.

Angela was right, there was no way he would sleep and she had to help him. Slowly she creeped over to the bed knelt down beside him so the her face was level with his. He hadn't noticed her, if he had he was ignoring her. She bought up and hand a laid it on his back rubbing up and down trying to sooth his pain. He tensed for a moment and then relaxed, as much as he could. They sat for god knows how long this way before she realised he was still sobbing uncontrollably into the pillow. She slowly got up and walked around to the other side of the bed. Taking a deep breath she could hear her own voice talking inside her head. "Do it. He needs you. Do it."

So she did.

She slid in beside him in the bed and pulled him until he was facing her. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled im into her embrace and held him tightly whilst he continued to cry. It was only after they lay there for some time with Brennan whispering words of comfort into his ears that he finally began to calm down. However he didn't move. He lay there in her arms with his face buried in her neck, murmuring something that she could barely hear.

"I thought there was a god."

xoxoxoxoxo

SO...Yes...this was short. Hmm...I wish I could say I had an excuse...but I don't! However...I would LOVE to know what you think of this chapter! So please let me know! I really appreciate feedback!

Thanks for reading. I Love You guys :) 


	5. Chapter 5

I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING. Man I know it's been SO long and I'm SO SORRY. Not gonne ramble on but...

OMG THE FINALE. That is all.

Oh and to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, THANKYOU SO MUCH. I'm sorry if I havent repiled, I totallt lost track :)

Previously: He lay there in her arms with his face buried in her neck, murmuring something that she could barely hear.  
"I thought there was a god."

xoxoxoxoxo

He had fallen asleep. Good. That was a good thing. It gave her time for preparation. She finally extracted herself from his embrace and crept out of the dark room, taking one last glance at the pained sleeping form behind her.

Walking into the kitchen she once again retrieved the picture from the counter and headed for the couch.

Confused would be the right word to explain what she what she was feeling. She was looking down at an old picture of Booth Rebecca and Parker, Presumably at one of Parkers birthday parties. They looked happy, not a complete family, Booth and Rebecca werent really close but happy non the less. Thats why she was confused. What could make Booth so upset that he would break a photo of him and his son and with so much rage and sorrow.

Was Rebecca revoking his rights to Parker? No, she wouldn't do that, her and Booth weren't on the best of terms but she knew well enough to know that Booth was a good father, either of them wouldn't do anything to effect their son.

Rebecca had taken Parker on a trip to Vermont, for the holidays. Had something happened?

Had something happened to Parker?

'Booth'

Damn, she hadnt meant to say that aloud. Hopefully he hadn't heard her. She heard the rustling of sheets and then the soft creaking of the floorboards. Damn he had heard her.

'Bones?' He came into view, sleep deprived and haggard, his eyes dark.

'Booth? Has something happened to Parker?'

He didn't answer.

'Booth?'

He turned his face away from her. Using his hands to cover his mouth, he looked down and began to slowly shake his head from side to side. She had seen his face crumple, something had happened, he was in denial. Something bad enough to break the strong soldier in front of her.

'Booth. Tell me what's going on.'

She heard him take a deep breath. 'I uhhh, there was an accident, Rebecca...'

'Wait' Leading him to the couch, she sat as close to him as possible, taking his hands in her, so he couldn't cover his face with them.

'Tell me what happened.'

'Rebecca, she took Parker to Vermont. There was an accident, the roads, they were too icy. The car, it just slipped off the side of the road' He took a deep breath.'They never made it. Rebecca, she died at the scene. Parker, the EMT's took him to the hospital, i got a call. I got the call earlier, the line was real bad, and I couldnt hear what they were saying but, i got parts. They had parker in surgery...he uhh, he didn't make it off the table.' His voice choked, and he could say no more.

She drew her arms around him tightly and pulled his head into her chest. Holding him tightly as she felt the sobs wrack his body. She ran her hands down his back and through his hair.

'Oh god Booth.'

'My boy, he's dead Bones. My little boy is dead, I can't- I just don't know what to do, he was only 7 Bones, so young- i just...'

'I'm so sorry, Booth I really am. I- i don't know what to say.'

He didnt reply so she simply pulled him closer and let him cry against her.

What more could she really do?

xoxoxoxoxo

DON'T KILL ME.

I know you guys love Parker. I love him too, so do you REALLY think I would EVER ACTUALLY have him killed? NO. So before you start throwing tomatoes and eggs and whatnot, bear with me...and see what the next chapter brings.

I know you'll be thinking 'surely Booth would be down in Vermont right now, trying to do something' BUT I don't think he would. He's just heard his son is dead, he's sad.

Ahaaa so THANKYOU for reading, I know I don't deserve reviews cause it's taken me SO LONG to update but it'll take even longer next time without them ;) so tell me what you think, even if it's honest to god, a complete pile of crap, and you want to tell me that:D


	6. Chapter 6

IT'S BEEN A YEAR. LIKE EXACTLY A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED THIS. I am so sorry. I really had no idea it had been so long. Time really flies by...anyway enjoy!

PS: I apologize for the awful grammar mistakes in the previous chapters! I've been working on notebook because Word wasn't working. All shall be well from Now on!

Previously

'My boy, he's dead Bones. My little boy is dead, I can't- I just don't know what to do, he was only 7 Bones, so young'

'I'm so sorry, Booth I really am. I don't know what to say.'

He didn't reply so she simply pulled him closer and let him cry against her.

What more could she really do?

^BB^

It had been 2 months since Booth had gotten the call that his son had been killed. There still hadn't been a funeral. His child's body had not yet been returned to Washington. Neither had Rebecca's. The snowfall in Vermont was awful. For 2 months nothing had gotten in or out of Vermont.

Booth was…getting by. To say he was doing okay would be optimistic, very optimistic. He wasn't the same. Who would be? The most important person in his life was gone; some could say 'what does he really have left to live for?' The answer to that right now would be 'not a lot.'

She stayed with him most of the time. Either at his place or at hers or sometimes neither. Sometimes they would just stay out, all night. Pull all nighters at the lab, anywhere as a distraction really. They were a couple; at least she thought they were. They had kissed, a few times, though mostly for comfort, sometimes because of the booze, it wasn't the type of relationship either of them wanted.

Of course they both wanted to be in a relationship, she would admit that now. If Parker hadn't died, she was sure that it would be a wonderful relationship. But it had happened, Booth had changed and there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe after the funeral, after some closure, things would change for the better.

Closure, she never really got the idea of having a funeral bring closure. Yes it signified a last goodbye but it didn't change the fact that somebody had died or not. You already know who you are saying goodbye too when you arrive. But maybe that was just her, maybe others including Booth saw it differently, and she could only hope that with closure came the Booth that she used to know.

^BB^

They were pulling another all-nighter, for the 2nd time this week. This time they were in the solitude of the lab, both in her office. Booth stared at the books in the case- as usual, while Brennan finished up on some paperwork.

"You want some coffee?"

"Sure, thanks Booth"

…and he left.

Just as he rounded the corner out of her sight, her phone began to ring.

"Dr Brennan."

"Hi Dr Brennan, this is Sandra Baker from Child Services in Vermont"

"Child Services?"

"Yes. I tried to get hold of Agent Booth but I have been unable to do so. I seems that transport has been cleared to start up again tomorrow due to the decrease in snowfall. We are able to bring Agent Booth's son home Dr Brennan. You can pick him up at the airport tomorrow at 5:30. Sorry for the long delay."

"Thank you for letting me know. I shall tell Agent Booth."

"I shall warn you, he is a handful. He is very excited to return to DC."

"I'm sorry?"

"The Boy, Parker Booth. He's very excited to be returning home, he's missed his dad, talks about him and his girlfriend all the time"

"I'm sorry. I really don't understand you. Parker is...dead, he died in the accident. You must be mistaken Ms Baker"

"The boy is not dead Dr Brennan"

"Agent Booth was informed 2 months ago, just hours after the accident that his son was killed along with his mother."

"I'm sorry Dr Brennan, Miss Stinson died at the scene but the boy is alive. There has been a terrible mistake, the boy is not dead, and he has been under my care in child services for the past 2 months. You should never have been informed of Parker Booth's death!"

"His father has been devastated by the news and you mean to tell me that it was all nothing?"

"Dr Brennan, I'm sorry, we will find out whoever passed on the wrong news and they will be dealt with accordingly. Now I really have to go. Remember 5:30 tomorrow evening." The line went dead.

Brennan was stunned.

Booth chose this moment to return to the office. He slowly walked in and put the coffee down on the table before walking over to Brennan and crouching down beside her.

"Bones what's wrong?"

"I got a call; it was a woman in Vermont. She worked for social services; she called to tell me that Parker is coming home. 5:30 tomorrow. We can pick him up."

"Oh."

"Booth go sit on the couch."

"What-"

"Just do it Booth, sit on the couch."

He did so and she followed him. Once sat together, she took his hands in hers and took a deep breath.

"Parker is coming home Booth. Alive."

^BB^

Oooo Cliffhanger.

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

….and I'll try not to leave it another year before I update ;)


End file.
